<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call of the Moon by Byunmblebeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961290">Call of the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byunmblebeeee/pseuds/Byunmblebeeee'>Byunmblebeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Human Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Their size difference is the reason behind this, Wolf Pack, warlord chanyeol, wolfau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byunmblebeeee/pseuds/Byunmblebeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The third son of King Yjunlin lives his life in peace, no worries of ruling a kingdom. When word of a rare metal existing in the Flatlands reaches the greedy king, Junmyeon finds himself being gifted to the infamous warlord of the Flatlands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival of the Solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The city of Ahison sits at the heart of the Keogia kingdom. Ruled by king Yjunlin, a heartless king who cares not for those that starve and wither away in the streets. Junmyeon, the third son, lives sheltered and forgotten by the king, until he is given as a gift to the feared warlord of the near inhospitable  area known as the Flatlands. Junmyeon is prepared for a life of suffering at the hands of the son of Lupa, not knowing those same hands would take the blindfold off to show him who the true savages are.</p><p> </p><p><a>For Writing Updates</a> <a>Tumblr</a> <a>Main Twitter</a></p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I wrote most of this at 2am staring at suyeol pics and the size difference. I couldn't get the thought of warlord Chanyeol being feared by everyone but sweet to Junmyeon out of my head so I wrote this instead of sleeping.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon knew his life would be rough, but he never thought it'd be like this. The rough ropes had long burned a path into his skin days prior. The travel gave him bruises and blisters upon his feet, courtesy of the advisor who just happened to not have an extra horse for him to ride. Knees ache after kneeling on the furs for hours. The candles lay about, casting the large tent in a warm, soft glow. Even that gentle atmosphere can’t stop the raging storm that's inside of him. Cold and numb to the world, he keeps his head down as his body cramps in different areas, throbbing continuously. The ropes that were wrapped around him were beautiful and intricate, covering from his ankles to his neck. They feel like a hug, and probably the only thing keeping him from falling apart now.</p><p>The third son of the King of Yjunlin sits perfectly still in the tent, ropes wrapping around him all prettily like a present. Though the whole present is on full display. Junmyeon can’t remember the last time he wore clothes, not including the fur cape he had draped over him on the long journey to his new home, the Flatlands. An area that is aptly named, flat as the eye can see. It is unlike any other place Junmyeon has seen. The area had no official ruler, but instead belonged to the Algma. The legend has been tossed between people so much that no one really knows how the Algma came to be. Some say they were gifts from the heavens, others say they are a cursed race that are doomed to wander the lands until they perish. Junmyeon didn’t know what to believe, but he did know they are known for their peculiar looks.</p><p>The Flatlands are home to several different packs and clans of Algma. They were descendents of different animals, each ruling over a different territory. Much is not known about these groups except they are savages who kill and take whatever they want. The largest group of Algma are the descendents of wolves. The wolves are considered nomadic, though it is known that they make a yearly pilgrimage during the spring, to where no one knows. Everyone knew to make it to the Eastern Kingdoms, the best time to pass through the safe route of the Flatlands is during the pilgrimage. So they envoy travelled during that time, the time that is also known for heavy rains and flooding. Many that passed through during this time didn't make it. Attacked by bandits, both Algma or humans, or suffered at the hands of Gaia.</p><p>Junmyeon stiffens as the sound of rough voices draws near to the tent. He can't make out any words they spoke, voices too quiet and the thick skins of the tent muffle the conversation. The sound of the tent flap opening had Junmyeon holding his breath. He knows not to move until told to. The advisor told him it is better to act as frozen prey, and never appear threatening unless he wishes to be dinner or worse. The silence hangs like a thick cloud in the tent, but he knows he isn't alone, that he is under scrutiny. Heavy footsteps come close, stopping just behind him. The stranger radiates heat as if he is a bonfire.</p><p>Junmyeon jumps when fingers brush along his back. As suddenly as they appear, they disappear. It didn't hurt, but the anxiety and fear has him on edge. A sigh comes from the stranger somewhere behind him. Fur covered boots come into view as the stranger slowly walks in front of him. Junmyeon waits with his head down, staring at the boots. A callous hand gently tilts his chin up.</p><p>Golden eyes watch him, trailing over his face. Junmyeon takes the time to assume his new captor, his new owner. A deep, pink scar runs from his hairline, down his eye and to his chin on the right side. The man's face is harsh, years of war and death etched into each line. Smudges of dirt don't hide the attractiveness of the large stranger. He had expected a worse appearance and smell, but the man smells of the earth and the forest.</p><p>The two fur covered ears upon the man's head twitch, moving with any sound. Metal rings line the outer edges of the ears. Junmyeon catches a glance of a fluffy tail swaying slowly behind the stranger. This was the warlord of the Flatlands. The Algma that strikes fear in all. He is Junmyeon's new owner.</p><p>His chest is bare aside from the straps of the shoulder guards and the fur that drapes across his left side. The old scars shine in the soft candle light. The new ones lay raw and bright red. The tanned hide pants hide nothing underneath. The giant fur boots look soft, despite the layers of mud. Even with the clothing, the strength of the man is easy to see. Nothing but muscle. Junmyeon shivers, fear and arousal snaking down his spine.</p><p>Sharp eyes narrow as he pulls his hand away, but Junmyeon can't stop staring in those glowing gold eyes. They hold no animosity, just calculating and curious. A gust of wind pushes aside the flap of the tent, the coldness blowing over his body. Junmyeon gasps, goosebumps rising on his bare skin. He can feel his cheeks warming up, humiliation curling in his gut as he realises he can't move, can't close his legs. He is bare to the man before him, promised as his gift to do whatever he likes. The man watches, eyes flickering from his face to Junmyeon's bobbing, hard cock.</p><p>Junmyeon sputters, the need to defend his body's odd reaction to the stranger. He opens and closes his mouth several times, words slipping from his mind. His cheeks burn before he snaps his mouth shut and hangs his head, cursing his body's reaction to the attractive, strong male.</p><p>He expects many things, but the sound of footsteps heading away is not one of them. He looks up and watches the man walk to the other side of the tent, water splashing before he comes back with a bowl and a piece of cloth. The man kneels in front of Junmyeon, and dips the cloth into the milky water. He rings out the cloth before gently swiping at Junmyeon's forehead. The scent of flowers calms him a little as the stranger wipes down the rest of his face and neck before tossing the cloth in the bowl.</p><p>He stands up and walks away, rustling with something as Junmyeon stays still in shock. This isn't the savage he was told about. He was warned he would only be used to warm a bed and tied up the rest. That he'd become the pack's new entertainment. Not that he'd be cleaned by the warlord with fancy bath water.</p><p>A glint catches Junmyeon's eye. The candle light reflects off of the shiny object the warlord carries over. He squats down in front of him and reaches over. The protests slip out of his mouth before he even realizes what is happening.</p><p>"No no no please don't! I'll be good I swear! Please don't hurt me!"</p><p>The knife shines in the low light. The warlord tilts his head, eyebrows scrunching up as he pulls back. Junmyeon's heart pounds, the rushing of blood loud in his ears. He waits, eyeing the warlord, but he says nothing and watches. The ears are forward, small twitches with each of Junmyeon’s breaths. Junmyeon swears he can see confusion swirling in the glowing eyes of his captor.</p><p>The warlord shifts and leans in again, his actions considerable slower than before. Junmyeon tastes salt as he sobs, a cold numbness swirling up his spine as. It settles in his chest as the pieces fall into place.</p><p>"Y-you can't understand me, can you?" his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Golden eyes flicker back up to his, eyebrows furrowing at his words. Junmyeon's sobs shake his whole body as the gravity of the horrible situation really sinks in. He'll never truly be able to say no to anything, because he'll never be understood.</p><p>The knife is cool when it touches Junmyeon's warm skin. His chest heaves as the sobs shake his whole body. The man stares down, eyebrows almost touching as he focuses strictly on the knife. Junmyeon feels a tugging on one of the ropes. The man's face is blurry as the tears overwhelm him, slipping down his cheeks. He squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the pain of whatever the warlord wants to inflict on him.</p><p>He hears the rope snap before he feels one of the many threads loosen from it’s hold. He feels another rope lifting from his skin before it too is cut and falling away from his tired body. Junmyeon feels his fear vanish with each rope cut by the warlord. Being trusting is more of a flaw than a virtue for Junmyeon.</p><p>Junmyeon's body sags as the last rope falls away from his body. He tilts forward dangerously, his face almost meeting the sleek furs under him. Large, rough hands grip his shoulders, pulling him gently backwards to his original position. His heart jumps as the pulling doesn't stop, and he falls against a warm, broad chest.</p><p>A low rumble from the warlord's chest vibrates through him, soothing any panic he may have had. Now that Junmyeon is free, the pain creeps into every part of his body. A soft whimper escapes his throat as the throbbing worsens. Strong arms slip under his knees and around his back, gently lifting him from the unforgiving floor.</p><p>"I know you can't understand me, but thank you." Junmyeon mumbles into the warlord's chest. He feels the rumbling pick up, arms tightening around him. The warlord moves carefully over to a different side of the tent.</p><p>The soft furs cocoon Junmyeon where the warlord lays him on the large pile of animal pelts. He sighs as his body can finally rest properly. He lazily watches the warlord as he moves about the huge tent, his walk screaming confidence and control. The gentle rumbling from the warlord's chest fills the space of the tent, relaxing Junmyeon further into the furs.</p><p>Junmyeon's eyes snap open, panic constricting his chest as a vicious growl comes from somewhere down at the end of the bed. He shifts and finds the warlord at the foot of the bed, lips pulling back in a snarl as his shoulders raise up and his fists clench, ears pulled back flat against his head. Junmyeon waits, waits for the beast of a being to snap and kill him. Everything moves slowly as he watches the warlord reach down and grab his ankle.</p><p>"P-please, don't kill me," he sobs. His ears ring, throat constricting as he trembles violently. Glowing orange eyes snap up to his, the growl tapering off slowly. The warlord's face shifts, anger no longer present as his eyebrows furrow. His shoulders drop, his body slowly relaxing from it’s near pounce position. The warlord's head tilts, ears still back but not as far. His eyes shift from orange back to gold.</p><p>Junmyeon stares as the warlord opens his mouth and speaks to him for the first time since he entered the tent. It was short and the words guttural and harsh sounding, but the warlord's face remains soft, a ghost of a smile. Now Junmyeon knows the confusion the warlord felt earlier. While he doesn't understand the short phrase, it doesn't take much to figure out what the warlord says</p><p>You are safe.</p><p>Or, at least that's what Junmyeon hopes he said.</p><p>The deep rumbling returns as the warlord leans close to his face. He brushes away the tear tracks with a knuckle and softly shakes his head. He repeats the same phrase, much softer even with the rumbling. Junmyeon takes several deep breaths as the warlord pulls back and shuffles around, gathering more things.</p><p>Junmyeon shifts on the furs, body protesting every single movement. He hisses when he accidentally brushes his blistered feet on the pelts. He runs his fingers gently over his many bruises and cuts. The travel was not kind and he doesn't dare think of how infected some of the cuts may become. He sighs as he eyes his throbbing, purple cock. Even with the fear of the warlord murdering him, his cock stands proud. No point in hiding it, he’s been on display since he was escorted into the large tent.</p><p>The warlord comes back with several jars and a wet cloth. He kneels down at the edge of the furs, leaving space in between Junmyeon and the large man. He feels the warlord’s eyes burn holes into him but he can’t find the energy to look him in the eye. He watches as the warlord’s hands slowly reach out to him, a hand laying gently on his ankle as he wipes at the dirt on the tops of his feet with the wet cloth. The swipes at the dirt were slow and gentle, no rash movements as if he didn’t want to spook Junmyeon. The warlord gently squeezed his ankle a few times before lifting it up and scooting closer to set the foot on his thigh.</p><p>Junmyeon hissed at the small touch to the bottom of his blistered foot. The warlord pauses before continuing with small swipes of the damp cloth. With each pass Junmyeon grits his teeth harder, holding down a scream as the pain shoots up his leg like lightning. He knows it's better to have the wounds clean instead of dirty, no sense in infecting his body and dying from something that can easily be prevented by cleaning the wounds.</p><p>A heavy sigh leaves his lungs as the warlord puts the damp cloth down. He watches the warlord’s tail laying next to the large thighs, occasionally flicking around the furs. Junmyeon allows himself to fall back against the mound of furs. He hears the clinking of jars, the rumbling from the warlord's chest is softer than before, but still there and ever comforting.</p><p>“Is he purring? I thought only cats purr,” Junmyeon wonders outloud, words barely above a whisper. He decides that talking outloud to himself can’t be that bad if the warlord doesn’t understand him. In fact, the warlord doesn’t even hear him, or pretends not to hear him.</p><p>“The feared warlord of the Flatlands is an Algma descended from wolves, so how is he purring?” Junmyeon scrunches his brows together, thoughts swirling his head. He recalls all of his lessons from his tutor back at the palace about the Algma. While there has been interspecies breeding, many tend to stick with their own type of Algma. Most cases recorded of interbreeding had been as a payment when one lost a battle or captives being assimilated into a clan.</p><p>“It's unlikely that you are a mix. I mean, who would let a bastard rule? It’s why my second oldest brother is ruling instead of the first. He is the true heir of the king and the queen. My first brother is a son of a concubine. It’s quite sad really. Minjae wanted to be king but then the queen finally produced a healthy son.” Blanking staring at the ceiling, he thinks back to all the fun times he and his brothers had. Before the king found out about the materials in the flatlands. Before it all fell apart.</p><p>Junmyeon shrieks, foot burning at the liquid the warlord pours on his foot. He hears the warlord say something, but his heartbeat fills his ears as his foot throbs in sync. Gasping for air, the pain slowly fades to a tingle. In his state of pain he missed the warlord rubbing at his leg. The hand is large and burning, rough from years of work. So unlike Junmyeon’s hands, dainty and soft. He jumps at the cloth swiping at his other foot, cleaning off the dirt just like the warlord did the other.</p><p>The pain from the liquid on his other foot makes the cleaning of the second a walk in the park. He gulps at the thought of the liquid going on his left foot. He struggles to get back up, opting to lean on his elbows and watch as the other works. The warlord sets the cloth off to the side and picks up one of the jars. He looks Junmyeon in the eye and says a single word. Junmyeon gulps and awaits the burning pain.</p><p>This time the pain is manageable, though he still has to grit his teeth to not scream his head off. While Junmyeon is withering in pain, the warlord picks up the cloth and wipes down the rest of his leg. He focuses on the gentle swipes on his legs, muscles protesting each time the warlord moves his leg. Junmyeon sucks in a breath as the warlord washes his thigh, tiny twitches each time he brushes his inner thigh. He grasps at the furs as the other continues higher, cock spitting out precum as the warlord nears the throbbing appendage.</p><p>Just when Junmyeon thought the warlord would touch him, he moves to his other leg, starting back at just below his knee. His body now hyper aware of the warlord’s touches against his bruised and raw skin. He bites his lip when the other reaches his thigh again, the water dripping down to the back of his thigh. A soft moan escapes his lips when the cloth reaches his hip. Junmyeon’s cheeks burn, his body flushing as humiliation creeps back up his spine.</p><p>“Here the feared warlord is cleaning me, and I’m moaning like a whore without even being touched,” he sighs. The cloth leaves his skin and the pile of fur shifts. Junmyeon cranes his neck to watch the Algma gather up the materials and move towards the trunk on the other side of the tent. His eyes droop, exhaustion creeping up on him. He closes his eyes and instead listens as the warlord moves about.</p><p>Junmyeon jumps at the feeling of softness covering his body. He peels his heavy eyes open and watches as the warlord pulls a large fur over his bare, sore body. The other is very gentle as he tucks the human into the pile. The rumbling from deep within the warlord’s chest picks back up when he sees Junmyeon watching him. His ears flick and swivel to the entrance flap of the tent, tail no longer waving behind him.</p><p>Junmyeon startles at the deep voice of the warlord. He stares into the glittering eyes as the warlord repeats the same phrase, though Junmyeon is lost at the meaning. The rumbling tapers off. The warlord moves away once he is content with the furs covering the smaller. Junmyeon watches with barely open eyes as the warlord grabs his sword leaning against a table near the flap. A cold breeze drafts in as the Algma leaves the large tent.</p><p>Junmyeon shifts his sore body, attempting to find a position that didn’t put pressure on a bruise. He gasps at the feeling of the soft furs rubbing against his still hard cock. Junmyeon squeezes his thighs together, riding the wave of arousal. Conscious of his throbbing cock, he shifts onto his side, pulling his legs up curling into himself. Junmyeon sighs at the memory of the advisor pouring a thick liquid down his throat before they arrived. He claimed it would help Junmyeon with his first night of becoming the pack’s new toy and whore.<br/>
He had no idea what the liquid was but Junmyeon has an inkling it has something to do with his throbbing cock and the deep ache inside. He sniffs the furs, sighing at the scent of forest and musk. Despite being in a tent and not inside a palace, the tent is quiet. Junmyeon watches the candles flicker, eyes drooping as the fatigue of the travel and the fear of the new situation. Eventually Junmyeon lets himself drift into a dreamless slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are appreciated. Stay safe out there :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Foreigner of the Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon was used to a life of luxury. Being a prince, even the third, meant nothing but the best. Best clothes, food, friends, and comfort. Living as a prince, he never expected a pile of furs to be the most comfortable thing he sleeps on. He sunk deeper into the pile, the mound giving comfort and keeping him warm. He snuggles deeper into his bed, refusing to open his eyes and face the world. Quiet whispering breaks his peaceful awakening. He stretches his hands above his hand, body loosening up as he relaxes back and rubs at his eyes. </p>
<p>He screams at the sight of two different pairs of eyes peering down at him. He pulls his fur covering him higher up his body, shielding him from the watchful eyes. Junmyeon takes in the two young faces, teenages at most. Tattoos mark their exposed skin, furs drape over their shoulders and a cloth wraps around their waist. The curious eyes are similar to the warlord’s, burning orange as if the sun sets in their eyes.</p>
<p>One of the twins reaches over and grabs the fur covering Junmyeon. He shakes his head rapidly as the young one tugs on it. They pull back and forth, Junmyeon growing more hysterical by the minute at the thought of more people seeing him naked. The other growls, frustration bubbling up as Junmyeon refuses to let go of the fur.</p>
<p>Junmyeon lets out a grunt, falling back into the furs as the younger lets go. He watches the other throw his hands up, speaking rapidly with the other, occasionally pointing angrily at Junmyeon. He feels nothing but relief at being left alone, his dignity still intact. The second intruder walks over to the table, bringing back a familiar bowl and cloth to the side of the furs. </p>
<p>Now both of them try to take the fur from him. Junmyeon sweats, palms slowly losing grip. One lets go of the fur and reaches from him instead. He doesn’t know where to pay attention to now, the hands trying to pry the fur from his hands or the one pulling still. He shudders as one of the growls, anger rising up again.</p>
<p>“Leave me alone! I-I’m not coming out of these furs in your presence. Leave!”</p>
<p>A third voice pipes up from the tent entrance, words harsh and demanding. The two attempting to uncover him stop and crawl off of the pile. The twins move back over to the table, the water sloshing around at how hard the bowl is set down next to the other. They reach the man at the entrance flap, words rapidly rising in volume as the first angrily points at him. The stranger hushes them and quickly waves them out of the large tent. He turns back to Junmyeon with a gentle smile, lips curling up at the end.</p>
<p>“Please wash up, my prince. The chest next to the table is yours. Come out and get food when you are done. No one will bother you, I’ll make sure of it.” Junmyeon’s jaw drops, not expecting anyone to speak Common Tongue in the pack. The stranger bows his head and disappears out of the tent, leaving Junmyeon alone with his thoughts.</p>
<p>Junmyeon flings back the fur, taking in the wraps covering the majority of his wounds. He stares down at his wrapped up ankles and feet. He racks his brain, trying to remember if the warlord dressed his wounds last night, but comes up empty. Cheeks burning he slowly moves to the edge of the pile, not wanting to disturb any of his wounds.</p>
<p>He puts his feet gently on the floor, body tense awaiting the pain of the blisters. Junmyeon blinks as the pain never comes. Standing up, he tentatively walks to the bowls on the table. With each step he becomes more confident the pain isn’t going to return. He stares at the milky liquid in the clay bowl, watching flower petals float on the top. Grabbing the cloth from the table, he dips in carefully into the bowl, paying attention to make sure the bandages don’t get wet.</p>
<p>Junmyeon sighs, body releasing tension he didn’t know he had when he starts wiping down his arms. The floral scent of the liquid calms him, dirt the warlord didn’t get off last night is finally wiped away from his sore body. Washing around the bandages is a struggle, making sure the cloth isn’t too soaked to drip onto the cloth protecting his wounds. Dropping the cloth on the table next to the bowl, he moves to the second bowl. </p>
<p>The bowl is full of the cleanest water he’s ever seen. Cupping his hands into the water, he brings them up and slurps the clear water out of his palms. He cups his hands into the water again and splashes the water on his face. Junmyeon grabs the large piece of cloth and wipes himself dry, enjoying the feeling of finally being clean after his long travel. </p>
<p>Padding over to the chest, he flicks the locks on the front and heaves the top open. He stares at the messy clothing, none of it folded. Junmyeon holds up the piece on top, confusion swirling in his gut. Digging through the clothes, he holds up the next garment. Tossing them to the side he continues checking out the clothes in the chest.</p>
<p>“This can’t be mine, these are all dresses!” Junmyeon stands up, looking about the room for another chest. Each one he opens is filled with everything but clothes. He runs his hands through his hair, tugging at the roots as he grits his teeth. He laughs hollowly, remembering it was the advisor’s servants who packed the chest.</p>
<p>“Of course, that old bastard is probably getting a kick out of this. Fuck!”</p>
<p>Junmyeon looks through the pile of dresses once again, trying to find something that isn’t so sheer and revealing. His cheeks burn the more he searches, imagining wearing any of the pieces. He’s a prince, he is meant to wear shirts and trousers, not sheer dresses that might not even count as a dress.</p>
<p>He finally finds a solid, deep blue silky robe. Despite being a robe, it is the only piece he has found to be opaque and long enough to go to his knees. Taking a deep breath, he reminds himself that it’s better than being totally nude. The stranger is probably waiting for him outside of the tent. </p>
<p>The silk is cool and refreshing to his battered skin. Criss crossing the front part of the robe, he wraps the tie once around himself before tying it tightly behind his back. He slips the pair of fur boots from next to the chest on slowly. He wiggles his toes in the warm boots, not realizing how cold his feet were.Junmyeon sighs at the thought of going out in the robe, for people to see him in anything but princely attire. Traveling naked with the advisor and a group of knights is enough for him. The barely concealed looks of lust the knights gave him, the disgusting comments they made amongst themselves about what they would do to him in the dark to pretend he was a girl. He shudders at the thought of what could have happened if the advisor wasn’t so protective of his ‘purity’. Junmyeon rolls his shoulders, and with false courage heads to the entrance of the tent.</p>
<p>He quickly has to shut his stinging eyes. The bright sun not having any mercy on him. The tent had down a good job of blocking out the majority of the sunlight. Blinking away his tears he searches around the campground. Nothing but tents and a few odd souls wandering about, all dressed in furs, perfect for the cool morning. Junmyeon shivers as a light breeze blows straight through the silk robe. Goose bumps appearing across his flesh. </p>
<p>“Hello there, sleepyhead! I'm Jongdae! I'll be your new helper.” Junmyeon whips around to find the same stranger from early, a catlike grin making his defined cheekbones stand out more. “You must be cold! Here, have my coat.” He startles as the strange man quickly undos and flings his fur coat around his shoulders. Snuggling deep into the warm furs, Junmyeon mutters out a soft thanks to the stranger.</p>
<p>“How do you know Common Tongue?” Jongdae throws his head back, his laughter ringing through the crisp morning air. Junmyeon furrows his eyebrows, trying to figure out what exactly is off about the stranger. Jongdae takes his hands, the large grin never leaving his face.</p>
<p>"I grew up in the slums of Ahison." Junmyeon's jaw drops, he stares unblinking as the confession sinks in. </p>
<p>"You're from Keogia? That means you're human! But how? What? Why are you here?!" Jongdae drops one of his hands, pulling the other as they begin walking.</p>
<p>"Common Tongue is my first language. I learned the language of Lupa when I came to the pack. I'm pretty sure I left my humanity back in the city." Junmyeon nods his head. Living with the Algma for however long Jongdae has been there would make anyone feel not human anymore.</p>
<p>"How long have you been here exactly?" Junmyeon is glad Jongdae is keeping pace with him. He's not sure how his feet would handle a faster pace.</p>
<p>"Several seasons! Which means probably a few years. Time amongst the Algma is different than in the city. They go by how the moon shifts and the crops change. You came here at a good time, though. The flood season means no work to do!"</p>
<p>"So, you're happy here? Living with these," Junmyeon purses his lips, leaning in closer to Jongdae, "<em>savages?</em>" He whispers, hoping no one overhears.</p>
<p>Jongdae jerks back, eyes wide. His pace stutters before he continues walking. He stares down at the ground, eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>"Careful who you call a savage. To the Algma, human's have no morals and are scum in their eyes." Jongdae pats the back of Junmyeon's hand, his smile coming back like it never left. "But to answer your question, yes, I am happy. I have a wonderful mate here who loves me. She's a beta, and she is a gatherer. You have to meet her! She'll think you're so cute!"</p>
<p>"She sounds lovely, Jongdae." He hopes his smile covers up the odd feeling in his stomach. He can't tell if it's unease or <em> something else.</em> Shaking his head, Junmyeon thinks of anything else to ask the bubbly fellow.</p>
<p>"I'm guessing that since I'm here with the Algma, the negotiations went well?" Jongdae hums as he nods his head rapidly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, our ambassador worked hard to make the trade fair for both sides." Junmyeon can't help the anger that flares up inside of him. </p>
<p>"Oh, really now? Because I was never asked how <em> I </em> felt about all of this." He feels bad, seeing Jongdae jerk back at his tone as if Junmyeon slapped him. Jongdae opens and closes his mouth several times, eyes wide as he searches Junmyeon’s face for any lies.</p>
<p>“Junmyeon, we had no idea. Our ambassador, Kai, told us that your king said you volunteered.” He snorts, not even entertaining the idea that his father would say something like that.</p>
<p>“You expect me to believe the king, <em> my father</em>, would lie and sell me like a slave to a bunch of savages? I may be the third son, but I know my father wouldn’t do that.” He says confidently, though the thought bounces around his head. <em> He wouldn’t, would he? </em></p>
<p>“Well, Kai never talked to the king. He only talked to your advisor. They were the middle men between the Alpha and your king. Though, Kai wasn’t happy about it. Said the advisor <em> stinks </em> with greed and cowardness.” Junmyeon slows down their pace before coming to a complete stop. Jongdae startles as Junmyeon starts laughing, but he can’t stop the giggles from bursting out.</p>
<p>“Ah, of course. That disgusting old advisor really fooled everyone.” He let out another chuckle, finding the situation ironic and saddening at the same time. “Your ambassador, Kai, I don’t think I met him actually.”</p>
<p>“Probably not. He never liked staying in Ahison more than he had to. Even on your journey here, Kai was most likely a ways ahead of the group to be a look out for any trouble.” Junmyeon hums in agreement, head beginning to hurt at everything he’s learning. Even with some things now answered, those answers open the door to more questions.</p>
<p>Junmyeon shakes himself out of his thoughts as a loud rumble echoes across the land. He looks upwards, only to find the sky clear for once. Not a cloud in sight. He looks over at Jongdae as the other giggles, eyes crinkling with his large smile. Jongdae raises his arm, index finger extending outwards. Junmyeon follows where the finger points to, eyes squinting at the large hill where the other indicates to.</p>
<p>He doesn’t have to wait long as large figures come over the top of the hill and down into the depression where the camp is located. Junmyeon squints, cursing his bad vision as the blobs move closer to them. He gasps as the figures get close enough to be clear to him. Large wolves the size of a prized horse strut to the camp. He sees several brown wolves dragging carcasses with them. Junmyeon tries to fight the wave of nausea seeing the mangled animals laying limp in their large canines.</p>
<p>More and more come over the hill before they begin thinning out. Several Algma go up to the wolves, grabbing the carcasses from the large wolves and carrying them off to somewhere. Just when Junmyeon thought all of the wolves were back to the camp, another wolf appears at the top of the hill.</p>
<p>The beast is larger than any of the previous wolves. The fur is a striking red, a moving blaze. The sunshine dances across the large wolf, making it seem as if it’s fire itself. The wolf walks with slow, purposefully steps, the ground vibrating with each step of the large beast. Junmyeon steps closer to Jongdae, curling his hands around the others arm as the wolf moves further into the camp. The sea of people that flocked to the group of wolves part as the large wolf moves through, heads tilting to the side to expose the sides of their necks to the beast.</p>
<p>Junmyeon sucks in a breath when he catches the beast’s eyes. Glowing orange eyes lock with his, brightening before flickering to gold. The beast stops a good distance from them, eyes never leaving his He watches as the wolf grunts, body shaking and twisting. The sound of cracking bones causes bile to rise up in his throat. Swallowing heavily, Junmyeon buries his face in Jondae’s neck. Sadly, Junmyeon can’t close his ears like he can’t his eyes. He waits for several moments after the horrid sounds stop.</p>
<p>Peering out from Jongdae’s neck, he quickly buries his face again with a small squeak and burning cheeks. He should have known it was the warlord, and that same warlord would have no problem with nudity. Junmyeon can’t help the flush of arousal that curls in his belly at the site of the <em> well-endowed </em> warlord. He feels Jongdae chuckling at him, but can’t find it in himself to care at the moment.</p>
<p>“Chanyeol is really hot, honestly. I’m sure if I didn’t have my mate, I’d let him mount me.” Junmyeon gasps, stepping away from the prevert to slap at his arm for such coarse language. The other chuckles before tilting his head to the side like the others did earlier. The warlord strides over to them and Junmyeon is curious to see what will happen to Jongdae</p>
<p>A small yelp leaves Junmyeon when the warlord bypasses Jongdae all together and stops right in front of him. The warlord’s hands are heavy on his shoulders, their heat burning through the thin robe. He stops breathing when the warlord moves closer, head stopping a hair away from his neck. </p>
<p>The warlord's nose brushes against his flesh, tinkling the sensitive skin of his neck. Junmyeon hears him take in a deep breath, holding it, before releasing it into a deep rumble. The warlord continues nosing at his neck, from the juncture up to behind his ear, sniffing deeply. He couldn’t help the full body shiver nor the tilt of his head to give the giant more access. Junmyeon swears he could feel the warlord smiling before he pulls away and brushes past them.</p>
<p>Jongdae gives him a strange look, as if he knows more than he lets on. Junmyeon tries and fails to keep his eyes off the warlord, <em>Chanyeol, </em>as he stalks back towards the tent. He finally notices the amount of people watching, how many had seen him bare his throat to the warlord as if it was natural. He flushes, a storm brewing in the pit of his stomach as Jongdae takes his arm and leads him away from the people gawking at him</p>
<p>“Just so you know, we hardly set up camp for more than a few days since we have to make it to the sea before the eclipse. I’ll be waking you up extra early tomorrow so we can pack up everything!” Jongdae wears an evil grin as he stares Junmyeon down. He forces himself not to groan at the thought of being woken up. As a prince, especially the third prince, he could sleep as late as he wanted since his duties were small.Jongdae takes him around the camp, telling him about some of the things that are done and how the Algma live their day to day life. Junmyeon is in awe. The intricacies of their way of life fascinates him. A thought in the back of his head nags at him, <em> are the Algma truly savages like he was taught? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took so much longer to get out than I planned and I'm sorry for that! Ear infections are terrible. This chapter has a lot of world building and Jongdae!! Jongdae best boi. I really debated having him appear but he's my bias and exo is one. He's a great wingman ;) comments and kudos are appreciated greatly~ My main twitter and tumblr are both byunmblebee so come yell with me about exo if you want~! :)</p>
<p><a>For Writing Updates</a> <a>Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Golden Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All mistakes are my own!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongdae’s tent is much smaller than the warlord’s. What it lacks in space it makes up in coziness. The scent of clove is something he would have never thought of as relaxing and comforting. Junmyeon didn’t mean to pass out on Jongdae’s bed of furs, he didn’t even know why he was so tired. He opens his heavy eyes, swatting his hand out to make whatever is shaking him to stop. It laughs, telling him he needs to get out so they can go to dinner. It takes an embarrassing long time for his brain to catch up to his current situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t think I was so tired.” Junmyeon jumps up, hissing at the slight sting his feet give off. Not as bad as it was, but enough he walks slowly over to where Jongdae is digging through things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be. You need to catch up on your sleep. Come, we need to get going.” Jongdae grabs a pouch and walks out the tent. Junmyeon hurries to catch up, trying to ignore the sting from the blisters. “Now, there is an etiquette when it comes to dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what? Bowing and waiting until he starts eating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not exactly. The head alpha, Chanyeol, gets to grab food first. After that, the rest of the alphas and their mates and younger children go next. Then, in the same fashion, betas and omegas.” The smell of cooked meat fills the entire camp, making Junmyeon’s mouth water and stomach grumble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, what about me?” Junmyeon can’t help the fear that maybe he wouldn’t be allowed to eat. The bonfire is lit, people huddling close in groups, the atmosphere easy as chatter fills the air. The area where the bonfire burns is large, tents are way out as everyone packs in around, mouths watering at the scent of the food. Junmyeon lets Jongdae drag him, weaving in and out of the groups until they reach a blue and yellow blanket laid out on the ground. A beautiful woman lights up when they get closer. She rushes over, wrapping his tattooed arms around Jongdae.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Since you’re new and not exactly a part of the pack, you will eat last.” Jongdae isn’t phased by the woman snuggling into his side. “Junmyeon, this is my mate! She only knows a few Common Tongue words I’ve taught her over the years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae’s mate is shorter than him, her ears on top of her head giving her a few inches to her height. Her eyes are a deep blue, reminding him of the sea on the edge of Keogia that he visited when he was a boy with his mother. Her sand-colored tail wags back and forth. Junmyeon can’t deny she’s beautiful, having the most unique fur color he’s ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, can you tell her it's lovely meeting her?” Junmyeon debates sticking his hand out in greeting, but isn’t sure if it would be offensive. Jongdae giggles and tells the pretty beta something that makes her blink owlishly at him. She grins up at Junmyeon before taking two fingers and swiping them across his forehead. It happens so fast Junmyeon just stares, looking at Jongdae for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, she was just welcoming you. She likes you,” Jongdae laughs, grabbing Junmyeon’s arm and pulls him gently, “come, dinner will start soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pile on the woven blanket, Jongdae making sure Junmyeon won’t go anywhere with his arm linked through his. Junmyeon startles when several people start chanting, watching as a group bring out several stumps and large bowls. They set everything up in front of where the meat is cooking over the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same people line up in front of a large, green blanket, hands crossed in front with their heads bowing down. Junmyeon notices a movement off to the side. He turns, seeing the warlord dressed in different clothes than he’s seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The upper half is bare, his tattoos practically painting his skin. Junmyeon notices the rows of necklaces the warlord wears, several kinds of different bones with gold spacing them out. Large, dangly jewelry hangs from the giant’s ears, nearly weighing down the fur covered appendages. Even the tail of the wolf has delicate chains wrapping around it. The fire makes the jewelry shine, the intricate pieces accentuating the warlord’s muscles and Algma parts. As he walks towards the food, Junmyeon sees the people that were once standing are now kneeling with their heads down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol digs in, ripping pieces of meat off and placing it on a flat disk. He scopes out different vegetables from the bowls laid out before heading to the large green blanket and taking a seat. One by one, people rise and repeat the process. Men, women, children all get their own food. Junmyeon notices a familiar woman standing at the bowls when he looks over and notices Jongdae’s mate is missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since I’m her mate, she is the one who grabs the food for us. The betas are almost done. The omegas go after and then you and the few others not a part of the pack can go up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods along, trying to fight down the hunger he feels seeing everyone eat. As time goes on and more people go up, the hunger gnaws at his stomach, creating a slight nauseous feeling. He watches as Jongdae and his mate take turns feeding each other, small grins being shared with their heads occasionally bumping against each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you can go up now, Junmyeon! Go! Get some food. You’re too skinny.” Junmyeon swallows down his nerves and sees a few people that look nothing like the pack and stands up, heading to the food. He walks slowly, feeling the burn and liquid soaking the bandages on his feet. Hunger wins over the pain. When he reaches the food, he sees most of it cleared out, no meat left on the bones of the deers. He waits patiently, not wanting to piss anyone off on his first real day with the pack. Several of the different Algma in line eye him, disdain clear in their looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A booming voice echoes over the humming noise of dinner. He looks over at the warlord who stares directly at him, the air tense as everything falls silent. Junmyeon gulps when the wolf beckons him over. He walks over, pulling the fur coat tighter around himself as everyone watches. He sees a scowl form on the warlord’s face so he picks up his pace, scurrying over to the giant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol tosses a pillow on the blanket right in front of him and Junmyeon sinks down to his knees. Chanyeol huffs before pushing Junmyeon down, making him sit fully and more comfortably on the pillow. He stares wide eyed at the disk covered in food thrust in front of himself. He shyly takes the plate, cheeks burning at the obvious favoritism shown. A blind person would be able to see how unusual it is for the warlord to do something like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon feels saliva fill his mouth at the different meats, dried fruits and steaming vegetables. His stomach growls loudly, making him want to bury himself in the ground. Junmyeon watches as the warlord reaches onto the disk and picks up a piece of meat and holds it in front of Junmyeon's face. With cheeks burning as hot as the bonfire, he opens his mouth and takes the piece of meat, moaning at the burst of flavor when it touches his taste buds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol lets out a rumble, picking up a piece of fruit and feeding it to him again. Junmyeon sees the fluffy tail flicking every once in a while before going still. Twitching as if it wishes to wag viciously. The warlord continues like that until almost all the plate is gone and Junmyeon feels as if he will burst at any moment. The wolf places the plate off to the side, opting to stare at the satisfied human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon looks away from the intense gold eyes, looking over the area. He didn’t notice that the groups went back to their own thing, watching out of the corner of their eyes. Several stare boldly, a good chunk of those being smaller Algma, with dark scowls on their faces. The human quickly looks away, trying to avoid the hateful stares of the group. He startles when Chanyeol stands up, blinking up at the giant. A startled gasp escapes him when the warlord scoops him up in his arms and takes off towards his tent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ends up back on the mound of furs from the night before. He sighs, sinking fully into the fluffy pelts. Junmyeon hears the warlord moving about the tent, several things clinking about. He reaches down to peel off the fur boats he got from Jongdae, setting them off to the side of the pile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol kneels down by his feet and unravels the wraps on his feet, applying water to where the strips stick to the healing wounds. Junmyeon wrinkles his nose at the dirty linen, fighting back the slight wave of nausea at the fluid coating it. The wolf takes a cloth and wets it in a bowl he brought before cleaning off his feet like last night. Junmyeon can tell they are healing since the salve that Chanyeol puts on the blisters doesn’t hurt as much. He lets the warlord go about unwrapping, cleaning and wrapping up his wounds. By the time the giant is done, Junmyeon is already drifting off.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Junmyeon! Time to get up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only response the loud man gets is a deep groan from the mound under the large fur. Junmyeon peels his heavy eyelids open, crawling up from his warm cocoon. Jongdae stands there smiling, too happy for someone to be awake before the sunrise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I managed to find some fur pants that may fit you. Sadly, no shirt. Making extras outside of the few clothing everyone has. The majority of the fur from the animals goes to making things to trade with other packs or clans,” Jongdae moves around the tent, digging through Junmyeon’s chest of clothes and picking out a shirt before tossing the outfit on the bed, “there, now get dressed. We’re on a time crunch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon watches the strange human leave the tent. Stumbling out of the furs, eyes still blurry with sleep. By the time he’s done and has the shirt and pants on, he’s nearly fallen asleep twice. Grabbing the fur boots and the cloak he shuffles out of the warm tent to the dark sky and bitter air. He blinks at the group of people standing outside the tent. Several of them push past him and inside the tent, carrying the furniture and items out of the tent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re traveling so we have to pack up. Come, I need to introduce you to some people.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon stumbles behind Jongdae, dodging the people moving about with different tasks. The center of the camp where dinner was held is now bare. The warlord stands among a group of Algma, their voices low. Junmyeon notices a few of the Algma are equipped with bows and heavy furs. The rest have pelts wrapped around their waists, including the warlord. Junmyeon’s view of Chanyeol is blocked by a large wall of fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stumbling back, Junmyeon yelps at the sight of the large, black wolf with red eyes staring them down. Jongdae shushes him as Junmyeon trembles, ready to bolt at the slightest indication of aggression from the giant beast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jun! Calm down!” Jongdae forces the panicking human to look at him, staring him down until the panic subsides, “this is Sehun. This is who I want, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>need,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to meet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?” Junmyeon trails off, remembering he’s now leaving with the Algma, the group that can transform into animals. He takes several deep breaths, calming both him and Jongdae down. “Please forgive me. It is early and I forgot where I was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae gives him a look that screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ll talk later</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thankfully, he just continues on from before. Junmyeon notices someone else has joined them, the same height as them. Another Algma, their ears laying down, tail tucked close to their legs as they press up against the dark wolf. Junmyeon worries for the poor Algma’s lips with how much they were being bitten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I was saying, this is Sehun. The new guy who just joined us is Baekhyun. They’re mates and will be escorting you during the journey.” Junmyeon startles when the large wolf snorts. He swears the wolf’s eyes rolled in exasperation. He squirms, knowing that the wolf probably isn’t too fond of his existence, let alone having to be near the human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, why are they escorting me instead of you doing it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I can’t do much to protect you if we’re attacked. Sehun can protect you since he’s an alpha,” Jongdae hands Baekhyun a bag Junmyeon didn't notice before in his sleepy state. “The Alpha demanded you to have protection in case something goes wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the only other human here besides me, Jun. I’ll be with you for the journey, though.” Fear rushes over him like cold water. Uneasiness settles in his bones, weighing him down with it's grip. Junmyeon didn’t notice the lack of humans. Remembering back to the dinner the night before, the only people that were the last to go up besides him was Algma from other descendents. Nodding, he looks over everyone near their small group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon’s eyes stop when he sees the warlord. Chanyeol is bluntly staring, disregarding the group around him, though they followed his stare. He doesn’t care that they are all staring at him when he sees the look on the giant’s face. The tail he is so used to being still and down is now perked up, ears are rigidly straight on top of his head. The wolf’s nose twitches, as if smelling the air to see if he can figure something out that way. The golden eyes are tinged orange, eyebrows scrunched together. Junmyeon feels his breath leave him when he sees the deep frown on Chanyeol’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to the other three, he realizes they are speaking in the native language of the pack. Junmyeon listens, finding the oddly sounding words soothing to his fraying nerves. He was taught several languages of other countries when he was growing up. While Common Tongue is spoken for negotiations, the king said knowing another country’s language builds better bonds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you teach me?” The three blink at him, but only Jongdae responds to his question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The native language of the pack.” Junmyeon huffs at the clear lack of disbelief on the other human’s face, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his hip out. “What? If this is to be my new home, don’t you think it would be beneficial if I could communicate with people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes. It’s just that,” Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at the pause Jongdae gives, “I-I mean, you’re a prince. I would have thought you would see it below you to learn the language of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>savages</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as you say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A prince? I haven’t been a prince since the night I was stripped of everything except for ropes and dragged across the lands,” Junmyeon scoffs, bitter tears prickling at his eyes. “I’m not a prince anymore. What prince ends up being sold like cattle and treated like dirt? They will never take me back, they will say I’m ‘<em>tainted</em>’ and a ‘<em>whore</em>’ to the dogs, as they say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jun, I will gladly teach you. I’m sorry about my insensitive comment. I know it might not mean much, but I think you’re a good person. They are people who are quick to judge, don’t pay any mind to what they will think. You know the truth and that’s all that matters.” Jongdae thumbs the tear that had fallen down his cheek. Taking several deep breaths, shoving down his bitter anger. Feeling lighter than he has in a long time, he gives a genuine smile to Jongdae.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae brings him with as they search around to see if anyone needs help. Junmyeon insists on helping get everything ready. While the human forgot he’s still healing from his brutal journey to the pack, Jongdae doesn’t. He gives Junmyeon the lighter jobs that don’t have him walking too much. The two of them weren’t much help, between Junmyeon’s wounds and Jongdae getting distracted by watching his mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun is just beginning to rise when they all file in a loose line and leave the empty area. Junmyeon has spent his entire life being escorted, but being surrounded by wolves and smiling faces has the human feeling completely at ease. Junmyeon can’t help the smile when he watches the way Sehun teases Baekhyun, bumping him with his snout and making him wobble and giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know we already put it behind us, but Jongdae, I was never really a prince.” Junmyeon walks closer to the other, interlocking their arms together. Jongdae gives him his full attention, stopping his conversation with someone Junmyeon has never met. “I’m the son of one of the concubines, forgotten by the king until he found his use for me. I don’t want to be a prince.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you won’t. You can start over here, like I did. Forge your own path, rise in the ranks if you wish. Of course, you have to renounce everything and pledge your loyalty to the Alpha, the pack and Lupa.” Junmyeon hum in agreement, thoughts turbulent as he takes everything in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in order to do that, I think I have to be able to actually say those things, don’t I?” Jongdae laughs, throwing his head back. Junmyeon catches both Jongdae’s mate, and Baekhyun smiling at the laughter. He can’t help but join in, the laughter loud and contagious. Once they calm down, he sees the cheshire grin as the brown eyes twinkle in mischief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I will have you know, I am a strict teacher. Now, let's start with the two main greetings. There are several greetings actually, but we will learn to greet pack members and the Alpha.” Junmyeon listens intently, asking questions when the words become confusing. He finds his mouth and tongue moving in ways it’s never done before. He chuckles when the surrounding people laugh at his poor attempts of pronouncing phrases.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon had underestimated how far the pack would travel before setting up camp. They traveled for two days, resting only for a few hours, eating cured meat and drinking water out of leather pouches. While he wanted to walk along with everyone, his feet had begun to bleed and ache after a few hours. The human spent the rest of the trip riding on the back of Sehun, despite his protests that he was fine. Jumyeon didn’t want to be anywhere near the grumpy wolf but surprisingly the wolf made the ride smooth. Junmyeon thought Baekhyun would have a problem with it but the smaller just smiled and offered him dried fruits and the leather pouch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae and his mate stayed with them the whole time. Despite the barrier between Jumyeon and the three Algma, the human couldn’t help but feel like they had all gotten closer. Jongdae had made sure Junmyeon knew the greetings and the etiquette when it came to greeting others, especially Chanyeol. The human would only see glimpses of the warlord when they were resting. He stayed in his wolf form, on the outskirts of the group, constantly patrolling for any threats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Jun! I need to help my mate and the others with dinner.” The camp was nearly assembled since they stopped a couple of hours ago. Junmyeon follows the other human to a tent he’s never been in. He feels his mouth water at the delicious smells filling up the tent. Several Algma stand around different tables, cleaning and preparing an assortment of foods for dinner later. Junmyeon feels excitement knowing they won’t be eating preserved meat for a meal again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae directs Junmyeon over to the back table, handing him a cloth and a bowl full of water. The other human grabs a potato from the pile in the middle of the table before dunking it in the water and scrubbing the dirt off of the spud. Junmyeon follows suit, grabbing a potato and cleaning it before setting it in the basket with all the other clean potatoes. The atmosphere is light, everyone carrying on their own conversations, laughter ringing about freely as they all work to prepare the food</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The repetition of the cleaning gives Junmyeon time to sort his thoughts. He keeps himself from drifting to thoughts of his past life that feels years ago, rather than weeks. He has a new life, one where he is seen and loved. He smiles to himself, remembering when Sehun had changed back to his human form and tripped over a rock. Giggling, he focuses back on the task at hand when he hears soft singing. He looks over at his friend, watching as Jongdae sings while washing vegetables. He bumps his shoulder into the others, smiling at him when he sings louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Dae, I never did thank you for giving me this coat. I’m sure I would have froze to death without it. The clothes they brought with him are uh, not appropriate for this climate out here.” Jongdae stops singing, turning his body towards his as he drops the spud he was cleaning back into the newly changed water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Besides, I could let my friend die of something so easily prevented. It also gave me an excuse to get rid of that cloak. It was the first one I ever made! I wanted to court my mate and one of the ways is to provide so I bought some furs and tried to make a cloak and well, you can see how that went.” His laughter is louder than the conversations in the tent, causing several to look over at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I appreciate it nonetheless. So, thank you, Jongdae.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it. Hopefully, the Alpha will find a worthy buck and finish up your own cloak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon nods, picks up the bowl of dirty water to dump it and get clean water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I-Is he trying to make me one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae smirks at the confused human. He steps up and takes the bowl from Junmyeons hands before walking out of the tent, leaving the other standing there with his mouth gaping open like a fish. Junmyeon realizes the rest of the tent is staring at him, beside Jongdae’s mate who is covering her mouth to hide her obvious laughter. Before he can chase after the other, he pops back into the tent and calls Junmyeon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time for dinner! Lets go, Jun!” Jongdae marches up and drags the still in shock human out of the tent. Junmyeon jumps when he feels a small hand wrap around his other arm. He sees Jongdae’s mate smiling at him, her tail swishing around behind her as they head over to the center of the camp. The dinner area is set up like the last time they all sat around the bonfire, people sitting on blankets in groups.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, instead of dinner being just the three of them on the blanket, Sehun and Baekhyun joins them. Junmyeon sees it as a perfect opportunity to practice the greeting. The look of shock on Sehun’s face fills him with pride. Jongdae hoops and hollers, yelling how he said it perfectly. Junmyeon isn’t expecting Baekhyun to do the same thing Jongdae’s mate did when they met. Jongdae explained that it is the way of welcoming new pups to the tribe. That, in a sense the person is seen as a child that needs protecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon grins at Baekhyun, knowing he has accepted him. They pack continues to shake his idea of the Algma. Of course, not all have accepted him. He still remembers the glares of the smaller Algma, the omegas, as Jongdae has explained to him during the journey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner proceeds the same way it had the first time. The same group of people who they helped prepare the food earlier carry the meal out in front of the fire where the meat is cooking. They kneel, awaiting the Alpha to come out from his tent and get the first plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol is dressed similarly as he was the last time, except </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> bare this time aside from the jewelry. Junmyeon feels his cheeks burn, trying to not let his eyes wander too much. He startles out of his thoughts when Jongdae bumps into his shoulder, a giant grin on his face as he wiggles his eyebrows. Junmyeon slaps his arm as the other cackles loudly. By the time he got Jongdae to stop laughing, the warlord had grabbed his plate and the other alphas were nearly done. Junmyeon looks over at the giant, wondering if he will be fed again when he sees it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scowling, Junmyeon watches those omegas surround Chanyeol. None of them are clothed, or they proceed to make a show of taking off their clothes. They hand feed him his food, rubbing up and down his arms, chest and legs. The giggle, whispering in the warlord’s ear. The only thing that keeps Junmyeon from snapping the twig he’s playing with is the complete disregard the warlord has for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, they are the most horny people I’ve ever seen,” Jongdae scoffs and stands up, going up to the food and gripping a plate despite his mate already grabbing one. The other human hands the plate to him. Junmyeon takes it, confusion evident on his face as Jongdae sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, eat. Try not to mind that hormone driven infestation over there. They all just want to be the Alpha’s mate and chosen to be the Head Omega.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Head Omega?” Junmyeon can’t help the moan that slips got when the tender meat falls apart on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, essentially like a queen. Chanyeol has no mate, and won’t choose any of the omegas. Says no one is strong enough.” Jongdae’s face holds nothing but contempt as he stares at the sight. They turn to the side when Baekhyun says something, to which Sehun nods and adds to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baekhyun said that omegas that hope to get a mate by doing that have no respect. What he means by that is, mates are chosen by strength and bravery. Not to be confused when people  are already mated and do that. Public sex is quite common with mates. Try not to be too upset by it if that happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did Sehun say after that?” Junmyeon debates licking the plate clean, his hunger doubling after all that traveling and bland food. Jongdae decides for him and takes the disk, setting it on top of his empty one on the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just that, if the Alpha does anything with them, it will be seen as a disgrace and he might be seen as unfit leader and killed. Oh, also, he’s really stupid when he has-” Jongdae pauses, eyes wide as if he almost spilled a secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When he has what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, the crushing pressure to choose the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> mate in his shoulders?” Junmyeon grew up with an expert liar and master manipulator, his third brother got everything he’s ever wanted. He knows the other is lying, but can’t begin to care when he fills with anger at the scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon watches as one of the omegas sinks down to her knees in front of him, tail moving sensually behind her. He gasps, looking away when he leans forward, knowing exactly what she is going for. Before he realizes it, he’s on his feet and marching away from the bonfire. He wanders a bit, trying to remember where the warlord’s tent is at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tent is warm, and smelling of the earth once again. He doesn’t know why he went to the giant’s tent, but he was never told where he’s sleeping since he usually slept near Jongdae. Junmyeon immediately notices a difference. Instead of the one pile, there are now two piles of fur on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assume the smaller pallet is for him, Junmyeon climbs in and buries himself deep into the furs. He tries not to think about what happened, focusing more on how his body aches after travelling for so long. Once that becomes too much, he mentally recites all the literature he was forced to memorize, doing anything to fall asleep and pretend nothing happened. Junmyeon was almost asleep when the tent flap opens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warlord comes in, a dark scowl on his face as he practically stomps to the table. He grabs a bowl and pours the milky water into it. Chanyeol splashes the water on his face several times, soaking himself and the floor. Junmyeon watches the water drops trickle down the solid muscle, dipping into crevices he has an urge to explore with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon squirms quietly, clenching his thighs together as the blood pools in his groin. He sees the muscles of the wolf tense up, those large hands gripping the bowl tightly. Junmyeon is so lost in his fantasy he screams when the pottery shatters in the warlord’s punishing grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shooting up from the pile of furs, he rushes over to the giant. Junmyeon gasps at all the blood from the pieces in the giant’s hands. Panicking, he grabs a cloth and wraps them around the wolf’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?! Those wounds are going to be so bad. I hope someone here knows how to stitch because you can’t leave those open. They will fester and putrefy if not taken care of properly!” Junmyeon scolds the alpha, not caring if he can understand the words or not. He hopes the tone of his voice expresses his displeasure enough to the giant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glowing orange eyes stops Junmyeon in his tracks. He stares up at the warlord, seeing the canines grown, peeking out from chapped lips. Junmyeon knows he should be scared, but the urge to bare his neck prevents him from running. He lets his head drift to the side, exposing the sensitive skin to the predator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s chest rumbles as he leans in and sniffs his neck. Junmyeon shivers when the giant nuzzles into his neck. He squeezes his thighs together again when his cock twitches at the sensitive skin being touched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon pulls away, trying to keep himself from getting any harder. He distracts himself by taking the cloth off of the warlord’s hands. Gently peeling the fabric away to not catch it on anything. He gasps, seeing no blood or wounds anymore, the pieces of pottery are caught in the fabric or simply laying in the giant’s palms. Running his fingers over the skin he tries to figure out how the wolf heals so fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! What are you doing? What happened to your wounds?” Junmyeon struggles as the warlord guides him away from the table. He stops fighting it when he realizes he won’t win against all of the muscle. Chanyeol pushes him gently down onto the larger pallet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The deep rumbles from the wolf’s chest picks up again as he covers Junmyeon with the outer fur blanket. Junmyeon blinks when the previously wounded large hand pats the top of his head. Like the times before, he watches the warlord exit the tent instead of staying. Junmyeon stares at the ceiling, thoughts racing when he remembers how it felt to have the wolf so close to his neck. Why it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to submit to the giant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curling onto his side, he yelps when his half mast cock brushes against the heavy furs. Junmyeon bites his lip, debating touching himself so he can stop the embarrassing reaction to the warlord. He curses his body, he’s no longer an uncontrollable teen to even have an excuse for his erections. He squeezes his eyes closed, reciting those boring lines to tire his mind out once again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a few days late, so hopefully the extra long chapter makes up for it! Let me know what you think of this chapter~ Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p>
<p><a>For Writing Updates</a> <a>Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>